


[Podfic] I Need You More Than You Know

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Hux, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Drunk Kylo Ren, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Kylo is doing a terrible job of being Supreme Leader. Hux is lumped with all the problems. Drunk Kylo being the biggest one.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] I Need You More Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfie1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/gifts), [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Need You More Than You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269492) by [fanfie1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991). 



[I Need You More Than You Know](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/i-need-you-more-than-you-know/s-T8sQw1TMa6P)

**Author's Note:**

> It'd been a while and I'll be busy the next few days, so I guess tonight it's a "twofer".


End file.
